Pokémon Genesis: Kanto
by Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody
Summary: He grew up between Growlithes and Arcanines, but when two humans capture his group and his patch cross with a new Pokémon trainer, they don't know, but they're deep involved in the new Team Rocket's project, that will put their lifes in risk, lead them to new secrets and chalenges than they never could've imagined
1. Prolog

**Here's Pokémon Genesis finally on it's definitive version. I own nothing, just Lunya and the OCs.**

* * *

**Pokémon Genesis: Kanto**

_**Prologue: The Beginning**_

_Storm Forest, City of Lilyfield in Lunya_

So many days of persecution and espionage, spies put on the new project of Team Rocket.

"All done. Here are the last eggs," said the scientist who ran the project. "Once they hatch, and are ready to test the Genesis Project."

"So much delay for something you do not even know if it will work," Muttered the Rocket soldier. "I do not know why the boss has approved this project. What is the purpose of it?"

"If everything goes well, we'll have a race of Pokémon even more powerful, with amazing powers. Nobody will be no match for our forces." the scientist replied.

"And if not, we will have a lot of work and money thrown in the trash," the Rocket soldier commented.

"You're not here to be complaining. Go save these eggs, before I give a complaint to the head of his insubordination.

"Yes sir."

The Rocket soldier walked away with the eggs and finally the spies moved.

"We already have enough evidence of what is happening, and the exact location of this lab," Robert said to his companion, keeping his camera. "Let's go."

"I want to take a closer look at that machine," Bill said, entering the room carefully.

"Recruits," Robert grumbled.

Bill advanced to the immense power tower in the center and began to assess the machine attached to it, took some pictures and when he was leaving, stumbled and let the camera fall. She knocked on the machine and raised the alarm.

Soon, the place was filled with Rockets, the two spies drew their Poke Balls for battle.

"Do you really think they can beat us?" Asked what appeared to be the leader. "Only two of you against us?"

"Our reinforcements are on the way," Robert answered. "You will be liquidated." more confidently that he really feel.

"Do not lie," said the Rocket boss. "I know you're bluffing. Rockets! Attack!"

All Rockets released their Pokémon, each of the spies had three Pokémon, which did not lessen the disadvantage. They sought to open the way toward the exit.

They managed to reach the hallway and ran, trying to outwit the Rockets, but had the disadvantage of not knowing the place well, and the Rockets knew it. Every moment more Rockets appeared on all sides, until the spies took refuge in a room a Rocket was leaving. They hoped to leave by one of the windows, but the room was completely closed.

"We're Trapped!" shouted Bill.

"Really?" Robert asked sarcastically. "I hadn't realized. Shut up if you don't want we be found"

"And now? There is no escape!"

We open one." he pulled out a Pokéball cord around his neck. "Steelix!" He called, releasing the Pokémon, that was so large that its head ripped a hole in the ceiling.

"Boss!" Bill called.

"Not now. Climb!" he called, looking down since the Steelix's head.

"Take a look here." Bill pointed to some shelfs in a distant wall.

"We don't have time, they will soon find us," Bill insisted, without even look what his partner are pointing.

Bill ran to the shelfs and put something in the bag before climb in the Steelix's back, who left the hole open.

That were the momment when the Rockets finally found them and entered the room.

"Behind them!" shouted the leader of the Rockets. "They stole our eggs!"

"What?! What eggs?" Robert asked confused.

Bill opened his bag and showed two Pokémon eggs.

"I warned you that this was where the eggs were stored, but you would not listen. I thought I'd take these two to Dra. Everton to discover what exactly is this Project Genesis," Bill explained a little proud of his work.

"Bill, sometimes your intelligence surprises me! Now I understand why you chose to be my partner. You Just need to learn to be more careful." Robert warned, a little proud too, but are really worried in run away to that place.

* * *

_Professor Everton's Laboratory, City Tilian in Lunya_

"Dad!" called Hellen, desperately.

The door of the mansion opened to reveal a man of straw-colored hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here this time there darling? Come on!" said the professor, a little worried.

"I have no time. I just came to give you this Pokeball back. I never should have started working on it. First Ethan, and now the fire ... I do not want anything to do with this story. I'm going to Pallet, in Kanto. I just came to say goodbye and give my last report. For your sake, I hope you also give up these researches." Hellen warned to her father.

"But ..."

"But nothing." Hellen said, decivelly. "I will not go back. Sorry, Dad."

* * *

_Killisters' Mansion, Pallet Town in Kanto_

"_And a surprising news!_" the television news reporter announced, "_an explosion just happened in Forest Storm in Lunya. Many Pokémon always seen in this forest were seen fleeing the scene today. There are no indicators that the building was destroyed in the explosion, but there were no signs of humans._"

Hellen turned off the television. Probably the explosion off that old Rocket lab. She wondered what had caused, but soon changed her mind. She had promised herself she would forget it all. Had moved to protect her family. She had nothing to do with it.

But she could not help thinking that her father could still be involved. I could not stop worrying.

She climbed to her daughter's room and closed the windows. Maybe she was being paranoid, but every precaution was little.

She glanced out the window and saw a shadow moving in the garden. Enemies? Rockets? It was not possible. She had moved to Kanto without telling anyone except her father. And if ... No. He was important in Lunya, it would have been on the news.

She closed the curtains and went to the bedroom. There was nothing to worry about. They were safe there.

* * *

"_Travelers, trainers, Pokémon researches, many people disappeared in the Forest of Mist dês of the explosion." was one of the biggest news, a week after the accident._ _And a lot of movement was recorded in the group known as Team Rocket, here in Kanto_"

Hellen dropped the glass she was holding._ It could not be. Were they behind it? Had something to do with this Project Genesis_? she thought very worried.

* * *

_Ten years later ..._

_Rocket HQ, Kanto_

"Sir, we found the group and Arcanines Growlithes who fled, and one of the tracks have stolen eggs."

"Very good. Send your best agents capture Pokémon. As for the egg, I need more precise information. Arrange for someone to take care of it. Now go! And no errors this time."

"Yes sir!"


	2. 1 - The boy of the Forest

_**Chapter 1: The boy of the Forest**_

A sunbeam lit up the cavern, making Ethan wake scared. Not was normal the others letting them sleep after the sunrise. He looked to the back of the cave, where two Growlithes were still sleeping.

_Bob, Pit,_ he counted, a little nervous _where's Lil?_

He let out the cave and searched for the others. No sign of the Arcanines and the adult Growlithes or Lil.

They are two Arcanines, five adult Growlithes and the four pups, but Ethan was a little different from his brothers.

The forest was silently and Ethan was starting to get worried. He was backing to the cave when hear a familiar howl, a warning of danger.

Ethan asked himself if he should search for Lil or back to the cavern. The pups normality stayed hiding when in danger, but Ethan no, principality if the danger was human.

Trainers don't were dangerous, mostly were only beginners, crossing the forest, but recently much Pokémon hunters appeared there and they were really dangerous, but Ethan don't had fear.

He decided back and protect Bob and Pit, but when arrive, found a man in front of the cave. He was tall and musculous, wearing a withe T-shirt with a big red R, jeans, black boots and dark glasses, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Ethan let out a howl of warning for the puppies into the cave and ran. Not before hear a man say:

"There's a boy here."

* * *

"There's a boy here!" Johnny repeated in the communicator.

"A trainer?" Asked his partner.

"I don't know. He let out a howl like a Growlithe and ran when saw me."

"Forget the boy and bring the Growlithes."

"But if he call the police?"

"When he gets there, we'll be away longer. But is better you hurry up."

"OK, Jess!"

Ethan was hiding in some bushes near where Jess was and heard what the woman said. She was wearing the same uniform of her partner, had pink long hair and black eyes.

A little time after this, Johnny arrive with the two Growlithes in cages. Ethan stepped back, deeply in the bushes, but stepped in something that let out a painful howl. It was Lil.

"There's someone here!" Jess warned her partner.

Ethan not waited to be caught. He jumped out of the bushes, carrying the hurt Growlithe and ran into the forest.

A jet of fire almost hit him. The boy looked back and saw a Infernape running in his direction, but he didn't see where he was going and collided with a tree. The blade of a Scyther dug up inches of his ear. Still dizzy, Ethan ran, but was tipped by a Tackle of the Infernape. He did up before be hit by an Icebeam of a Sneasel.

The boy and the Growlithe got to a fence and Ethan jumped skillfully. Alarms sounded and the pursuers gave up, still the boy kept running until his legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell.

The last thing that he see was his brother's look.

* * *

Jenna arrived in Professor Oak's lab still early and was surprised to see her best friend, Vivian waiting here.

"Vivi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my Pokémon. And you?"

"I too. I don't know what made my mother change her mind, but she changed and here I am."

"It is nice!"

"What are you waiting?"

"I was trying decide if was too early."

"Never is too early." Jenna knocked the door and didn't take so long for Professor Oak came to meet them.

"Vivian! You arrive early. And brought Jenna with you! It is good, there's someone here that want see you."

"Who?" Jenna asked confuse. She hadn't any friends besides Vivian.

"Your grandfather. He came to talk to me about some researches he was doing, and was waiting for you. Come with me girls!"

Jenna's grandfather was from Lunya and he almost never came to Kanto. What was happening?

The girls followed Professor Oak into the lab, where Professor Everton was waiting.

"Jen! How long!" He quickly ran to huge his granddaughter.

"Very much. What are you doing here?" Jenna was happy to see him, but couldn't push away her curiosity.

"Is your birthday. I came bring a gift for you."

He pulled a pokeball from his pocket and handed it to Jenna.

"It is for me?"

"Yes. Ever are your, but your mother returned me when she came to here. She didn't want to, but I think that's time for you have it back.

Jenna released a Chikorita out of the pokeball. The Pokémon have a pink collar with a leaf pendant.

"And I?" Vivian asked impatient.

"You know what Pokémon you want?" Professor Oak asked her.

"Yes. I want Squirtle. I love water Pokémons.

"Very well." He handed the pokeball for the girl, together with a pokedex.

"But, where my Pokémon come?" Jenna couldn't help but asked.

"Is a long history. I..." Her grandfather began to explain.

"Excuse-me Professor!" Interrupted the voice of a boy. "I came for my Pokémon."

He looked older than the girls. Had green hair and golden eyes.

"Yes. Right. I..."

"I'll take the Charmander." He interrupted again. Looked like he was in a hurry.

"Someone woke up in a bad mood. "Vivian teased.

"No. But I don't have time to lost with talk. Principally with people like you." He was leaving, but as he passed by Jenna he said "See you later baby. And for you know, my name is Tory." And with that he finally got out, letting back a shocked Jenna and an angry Vivian.

"Arrogant boy!" The last one muttered. "He likes you." She said for a blushed Jenna.

"So, someone was saying something..." Jenna asked to her grandfather.

"Of course! I was counting..."

But he was interrupted once again, this time by alarms. They ran out for figure out what was happening. Jenna was the first to see.

"There's a boy there!" She yelled to the others.

A boy and a Growlithe, faint and hurt, laying down on the grass.

The boy seemed to be around the same age of Jenna and had the same silver hair. Was barefoot and wore clots too little for him.

"Who's he?" Vivian asked to Professor Oak.

"I don't know. I never saw him. But they need a doctor. We will not know anything until they wake up."

* * *

When Ethan woke up it was dark. Already accustomed to low light, he noticed he was in a kind of room. He didn't know how he had gotten there, or where was there.

He opened the window and watched the stars. It was about ten o'clock, or he thought. The stars there seemed a bit different from the forest.

Walked out the door and into a corridor. He needed to find Lil and a way out. He didn't took so much steeps before he began to hear voices.

"Why must we wait?" Asked a girl.

"I don't know." Said another. "It sounds strange, but it's like I already know him."

"And he looks so much like you!"

Ethan silently across the hall. But he probably wasn't quiet enough, as soon as he heard a voice at his back.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and saw a man standing there, behind him two girls, probably the owners of the voices he heard before.

"I just ..." He stepped back, ready to run.

"No need to fear." Spoke a girl who looked a lot like him. "We're friends."

"What is your name?" Asked the other.

"Ethan."

"I'm Vivian, this is my friend Jenna and he is Professor Oak. What about that Growlithe?"

"He's my brother. Where is he?"

"Your brother!" They all exclaimed, surprised.

"I lived with Growlithes Arcanines and until those people arrive and took everyone away. I managed to save Lil and escape."

"Growlithes and Arcanines don't usually form a single group!" Professor Oak spoke.

"I don't know." Ethan said. "Where is Lil? And I could have something to eat?"

"Of course!" Said the Professor. "Lil's asleep, tomorrow you can see him. As for the food... could prepare a snack for us Jenna?"

"Yes sir."

"So, Ethan, why did you live in the forest?" Vivian asked curious.

"I lived at the orphanage since childhood. I don't know how I got there. My only friend was named Kelly, we both dreamed of become Pokémon trainers. But she left when I was five years old, a week after I ran. I spent a few days lost, until ending up in a forest and being attacked by a Scyther. One of Arcanines saved me and I was living with them after it."

"These people... should be Team Rocket. The group had been detroied years ago, but seems like they're back."

"Mom is afraid of them." Jenna spoke, coming back with the snacks.

"You are Pokémon trainers?" Ethan asked the girls.

"Not yet, but I will be. Vivian prefers to be a coordinator. We were leaving when whe found you."

"Sorry for delay you."

"Don't worry." Jenna said. "It was great to meet you. But we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Can we go with you?" The boy asked. "That's what I wanted most when I was little. And I know a lot about Pokémon. No more than Professor Oak of course. We have no home or family. Can we go?"

"Of course!" Jenna said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Vivian said.

"But of course it is. He can help us a lot. He can go."

"But..."

"Why you don't let to decide it tomorrow.? Now bed. You will have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone woke up early with a knock on the door. Why someone would be there so early?

Professor Oak opened the door and found a boy with black hair and honey-colored eyes.

"Luke! What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to get my things. Forgot here yesterday."

"Of course! Come in."

"Breakfast is ready!" Jenna called.

Professor Oak looked at Luke.

"Come have breakfast with us while you're here?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm kind of in a hurry." But the smell was so good that Luke couldn't resist. "Well, I think it will not hurt." He walked to the kitchen and was surprised to find the other children there.

"Are you Pokémon trainers?" He asked for the children.

"Ethan and I are." Jenna said. "Vivian's coordinator. And this is the Lil. What is your name?"

"Luke."

"Will you come with us Luke?"

"Another no!" Vivian complained.

"Go with you? I'd love to. But it will not be difficult, trainers and coordinators traveling together?"

"Not really. It seems that the girls have already made plans and everything will be OK." Ethan said.

"So all right."

The four most discussed and some plans were soon ready to leave, towards a great new adventure.


	3. 2 -The Mystery Begins

Ethan was scared. He was afraid of cars since the accident that leaded him to that orphanage, but the others had invented to pass in Jenna's house before leaving and Jenna's older sister offered them a ride, everyone, except himself, quickly accepted. Luckily, they hadn't even left the city when he remembered he had a reason not take the whole drive to Viridian.

"Stop the car!" He shouted to Sally.

"Why? "Jenna asked. "Are you afraid? Don't worry, I ..."

"Not that. I forgot something I really need to have back."

"Where I go then?" Sally asked him.

"Stop right here, please."

"I'll wait here. Are you coming back soon?"

"I intend to." He lied. In fact he wasn't planning to come back. "C'mon Lil! Let's get my backpack." He didn't wait for the others, but was hoping them to follow him.

"We're going with them?" Vivian asked to Jenna and Luke.

"You I don't know." Jenna replied. "But I've stood too long, I'll see if I can find some Pokémon." She and her Chikorita ran to the forest after Ethan.

"So?" Vivian asked Luke.

"Do what you want. I'm staying here." The boy put in his earphones and leaned against the seat.

"Okay." Vivian shrugged, before walk to the forest with her Squirtle.

* * *

_All of them!_ Jess thought irritated _And why these particular Pokémons?_ _What is so special about them?_

_Where was that boy?_ Johnny wondered. _He can't have just disappeared with that Growlithe. We can't fail again. Where they can be?_

The Rockets ran toward the edge of the forest. They had heard the sound of a car stopping there, something that wasn't common. They wanted to investigate.

There was actually a car there. A rear door was open, the seat occupied by a boy that wasn't the one they were looking for, but they had seen him in Professor Oak's lab early.

In the front seat was a woman they had never seen, but something they hoped for some reason they were there. Maybe it was really the lucky day of the two Rockets, and they didn't intend to lose it.

Sally scribbled in her notebook, checking the records of the research that she and her grandfather were doing, but she couldn't concentrate on that. The children were taking too long, and if something bad had happened?

Luke was also impatient, but simply because he thought he was wasting his time there. Alighted from the car and let his Eevee to train a bit. Sally walked to him.

"I know you want to become a coordinator, but what about a battle? I have a new Pokémon that I would like to train."

"OK." The boy replied.

Sally's Pokémon was a Sneasel, which scared Luke a little, but it was just a friendly battle.

"Eeevee, Quick Attack!" He ordered quickly.

"Dodge and use the Scratch! "Ordered Sally.

The Sneasel avoided the attack Eevee and attacked, but the Pokémon Luke was still in the momentum of the attack and was not hit.

"Sand Attack! "Shouted the boy. But before they could attack the Eevee, was overthrown by a Scyther. While Sneasel was attacked by a Hitmontop.

"What do you want? "Sally asked, seeing the man and woman who had sent the Pokémon.

"We just want answers. "Jess spoke. "Where is Growlithe?

"What Growlithe? "Sally asked, although she and Luke already knew the answer.

"The Growlithe that the boy stole and brought to Professor Oak's Laboratory."

"What do you want with him?

"None of your business, nosy!" Jess replied. "Tell me where he is or arch with the consequences!"

"Eevee! "Luke yelled, making the Pokémon back to the Pokeball."

"It seems that there are two against one. "Johnny spoke to Sally."

"So let's balance the battle. "Sally smiled. "Sneasel, come back. Charmeleon! Swelow!" She thew out two other pokeballs. "Now the battle will be fair."

Scyther attacked Swellow, while Charmeleon and Hitmontop began a fierce battle. While the last two hadn't one having advantage over another, Scyther was having a hard time trying to hit Swellow, it was when one of Scyther's blade hit Sally's car.

* * *

Jenna walked a bit through the forest, looking for an easy battle. She didn't felt very secure whatshe and her Chikorita were able to do and just wanted to train a bit.

Soon she saw a Weedle, a short distance away. Pokémon plant were not the best choice against insects, but she was willing to risk.

"Ready for your first battle Chikorita?" The Pokémon nodded. "So take him."

When Chikorita attacked, the girl climbed a tree in order to better observe better the battle. The attack caught the Weedle off guard, but did not appear to have much effect. The Pokémon insect invested with his horn toward Chikorita.

"Dodge and attack again!" The girl ordered.

Chikorita deflected the attack but missed being hit by new a new attack of Weedle.

"Are you okay? "Asked the girl.

Chikorita rose quickly and, without waiting for Jenna's command invested against Weedle with a Quick Attack. The Pokémon attack slammed into a tree, causing damage to both Pokémon, although more to the insect.

Jenna threw the pokeball and jumped from the tree check up on her stunned Pokémon. The pokeball shook a little and then stopped, but Jenna only gave attention to it when she was sure that Chikorita was fine.

"Look Chikorita, our new friend! Let's go tell others!

But Chikorita was no longer listening, she ran to some bushes in a rush and Jenna din't understand why until an Eevee came rolling out of there. The girl stood still when her Pokémon has launched a flurry of Razor Leaves toward the other. Eevee turned and launched a Sand Attack to distract Chikorita and escape, but Chikorita was no longer there, she was on the other side, grabbed Eevee with her whips and threw it away, ending the battle with a Quick Attack.

Jenna was so stunned that took a few seconds to realize what happened and throw the Pokeball, totally distracted looking at her Chikorita, who was surrounded by a silvery aura and had an unusual green glow in her eyes.

"What was that Chikorita?" She asked, picking up the Pokeball with her new Pokémon. But the brightness was already fading.

Then a loud explosion was heard through the forest and Jenna ran back out of the forest.

* * *

Vivian stopped by a river and to drink water and wash her face. She was enjoying how the place was quiet, peaceful. Squirtle take the time for a swim. Soon the girl felt a jet of water hit her face and saw the Pokémon on the other side with a playful look. Vivian left her stuff on the bank and plunged too.

They were joking when she saw a Pidgey landed on the other side.

Squirtle put his head out of the water, indicating that he also saw the Pokémon.

"'Water Gun! "The girl ordered quickly.

The Pidgey was caught off guard by the attack. All wet he couldn't fly and was an easy target for the new attack of the little turtle. Although he tried to fight and flee, but it was useless, Squirtle quickly dominated the battle and the girl caught it easily.

Then an explosion caught Vivian's attention and she almost forgot the pokeball in her rush to find out what had happened.

* * *

The two reached the edge of the wood substantially simultaneously. They met Sally, Luke, the two Rockets and all Pokémons fainted. Sally's car was on fire.

Vivian ran to Luke, while Jenna went to the sister. When the two were almost considering calling an ambulance was when they began to wake up.

"What happened? "Asked Luke, weak but apparently fine.

"Charmeleon! "Exclaimed Sally, locating her Pokemon fainted near the car.

"He's not well" said Vivian, checking up on the Pokémon. "He should be near the car during the explosion. But Swellow seems fine."

The Rockets also apparently hade awaken up.

"Better run with Charmeleon to the Pokemon Center. We take care of that two." Jenna suggested to her sister.

"Are you sure, sis?"

"Absolute. you should to, Luke."

"No way, I'm with you 'till the end."

The kids waited for the Rockets noticed their presence before running into the middle of the forest. They haven't a plan, but they needed to get rid of them.

* * *

Ethan crawled through the small tunnel at the bottom of the burrow, then pushed himself up and reached the edge of a ledge in the rock, he hangged down and pushed Lil up too. There was his backpack with the few human things that he still had kept. Nothing of value except one thing, a Pokeball.

He had it since he could remember, but never had the courage to discover what Pokémon was there. The rest of the contents of the backpack were two changes of clothes, as small and ragged as his last, since he now wore some borrowed from Luke, a pair of shoes that no longer fit him and some of her books about Pokémon, a teeth brush and nothing more. Other things he had brought had been broken and thrown away.

Then he got up and groped the ceiling of the cave to find the exit, threw the bag out and helped Lil out before hoisting himself out.

Ethan liked that particular place, he could see a lot of up there, but that day, he didn't need to look far to find problems.

Right there, at the entrance of the cave, two girls, with a Chikorita and a Squirtle, fought against a woman and her Hitmontop. Jenna and Vivian against the Rocket woman that was behind Lil a day ago.

Despite being two against one, the Rocket agent's Pokémon was stronger, experienced and well trained, he could see that Vivian's Squirtle was tired and wounded, Jenna's Chikorita still battled, surrounded by a strange aura.

"Lil, help them." He whispered to the Growlithe, who quickly jumped ahead of the girls and her Pokémons and hit the Hitmontop with a Flamethrower.

"Look who's here!" Jess sneered. "It seems that our fugitive returned to the ring and is trying to protect the defenseless little girls and their Pokémon."

"I'll show you who's helpless here!" Jenna replied angrily. "Chikorita Razor Leaf!"

The attack struck the already tired Hitmontop that fell. Jess picked it up but said:

"Do not think that it just ended, your little brat." She pulled out another pokeball from her belt, but before she could release her Pokémon everyone's attention was drawn to a Bulbasaur who was thrown into the clearing, pursued by a Scyther.

"Stop!" Ethan shouted, jumping from where he was and protectively embracing the Growlithe.

"Give us the Growlithe and nobody will get hurt." Johnny ordered.

"Never!" Ethan yelled, but everyone could see that he was pale and trembling.

The girls knew why. Ethan had a bad encounter with a Scyther when he fled from the orphanage since then he was deadly afraid of that Pokémon.

"So, it's time for battle." Jess answered, throwing the pokeball, which he left a threatening Beedril.

"It's time for battle." Jenna and Ethan repeated, menacingly.

Jenna looked at the boy, wondering if he would let Lil participe on that battle, but saw him put his hand in his pocket and take out a pokeball, whence came a Shinx, wearing a blue collar with a pendant in the shape of a lightning.

"Scyther, Quick Attack! "Johnny shouted.

"Beedril, Poison Sting! "Jess ordered.

"Shinx, Dodge and Tackle! "Ethan reacted quickly, still protecting Lil.

Chikorita didn't even waited Jenna's command to launch a flurry of Razor Leaves against Beedril, which was forced to stop the attack to defend them. Soon both Pokémon acted on their own initiative, surrounded by silvery auras, with bright eyes and unusual powers to Pokémon that have not yet been trained.

Even after the Rockets' Pokémons had fallen, both were still ready to attack.

"Stop! "Shouted the kids together. Both Pokémon obeyed and returned with them.

The kids looked at them surprised and confused, while the auras were dissipating, nor realized when the Rockets picked up their Pokémon and fled.

"What was that? "Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said. "But I have noted it with the Growlithes and Arcanines of my group sometimes. You think Professor Oak or your grandfather know what is this?"

"We'll have to ask them when we get to Viridian."

"You think that's why the Rockets captured the others and are behind Lil?" Vivian chimed into the conversation.

"Probably. But better we get out of here before they invent to return with reinforcements. The sooner we get to Viridian, the sooner we'll find out more about this mystery.


	4. Genesis Project

They were almost out off the woods when they were caught by a sudden rain . Ethan threw Luck's jacket over Lil and ran to the Pokémon Center with the Growlithe on his lap. The others had settled a bit more walking in the rain, but when it get stronger they ran too.

Crossing the forest had taken less time than they imagined. But surely get all wet in Viridian wasn't in their plans.

When they finally reached the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and her Chansey were already waiting them with towels, probably advised by Ethan.

After leaving their Pokémon on behalf of the nurse, the children went to take a hot bath and wear clean and dry clothes, then down for dinner.

Jenna was the first to finish and decided to call her grandfather. If someone could explain what was happening, this was he.

The call took a while to be answered. Apparently he was busy.

"Jen, dear, what a surprise! How are you?"

"Very well, Grandpa. And you?"

"Very busy but I'm fine. Where are you?"

"In Viridian. I got some time. In fact, I called because I and my friends were attacked on our way here. A duo that belongs to a gang named Team Rocket. They were chasing Ethan and Lil."

"Who?"

"The boy and the Growlithe we found on Professor Oak's lab. They're traveling with us."

"I think your mother is right Jen . It is very dangerous to leave children alone in there. But I imagine now is too late to turn back. Take care and stay away from Team Rocket."

"The worst aren't they. We fought, but in the middle of battle, my Chikorita not listen more to me and attacked them with powers that aren't normal for a so young Pokémon. She had a silver aura and her eyes were bright green. And Ethan's Shinx did the same thing, only his aura was golden. And he also has a collar like my Chikorita."

"About the collar I don't know, but it seems to be the effect on which I was studying. Team Rocket has created something called Project Genesis, the intention was to create a race of stronger Pokémon, but something went wrong and their lab exploded. Pokémons are all around this, and apparently other continents too. Professor Oak and I were trying to find out more about this project, but that you reported is all we got 'till now."

"And where my Chikorita came?"

"During a police investigation, two eggs were stolen from them. It's possible that one of them has come down to me, but I can't say if this is what happened, it was your mother who was in charge of this research."

"So she gave up and came back to Pallet. You think she was running away from Team Rocket?"

"It is possible. But all she told me was that she had given up the search and I'd better stop too. Handed me the Pokémon and left. But I recommend you not to talk about it with her and forget everything. If something strange happens, talk to me or Professor Oak."

"Count on me grandpa. We'll take care of ourselves."

She hung up and let the body fall into a nearby bench. So maybe her Pokémon was part of a secret project, which had probably been spent millions of dollars for everything blown up. But why those people were behind Ethan and Lil and not her? Why not talk to her mom about it? What she had to do with everything?

One reason was clear, if she told her mother probably would insist to she to get back home and even come get her if she refused to.

The girl finally stood up and decided to join her friends before they come looking for her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, not far away..._

"How you let them fled! It's just an eleven years old boy and a little Growlithe. How you let it happen?"

"He was not alone, sir." Jess tried to justify. "They were with two girls, one other boy and Professor Oak's assistant."

"A bunch of kids and a scientist. How can you two be so incompetent?"

"We were winning. But then two of the Pokémons started getting weird and..." Johnny fell silent .

"Strange how?" Their Boss looked suddenly interested.

"They were brighter and more powerful. Not obeyed more the children..."

"What Pokémons?"

"A Chikorita and Shinx, sir."

Interesting. For bringing me this information, I'll give you two one more chance. Bring me these two Pokémon. And if you fail this time, you know what happens."

"Yes sir!" Both agents replied.

* * *

When Ethan woke the next morning and found the others sleeping, he thought it was a good time to train a bit. He wanted to make sure how he and Lil could interact in battle. He had always been a Growlithe, now he was a human again, but it wouldn't just break the link he had with the young Growlithe. They had to find a way to interact inside that link.

There was Arenas in the back of the Pokémon Center , but he chose to move away a bit of the city into the open field, where both, he and Lil, could feel more free and at ease, with Lil always following him.

"Come on, bro! We have to pretend we're two of them, you think you can handle it?"

Lil gave no sign of having heard, instead watched atently a bush that moved near.

"I think a battle against another wild Pokémon is a great way to train." Erick told him with a smile.

In fac , he wasn't sure. They aren't used to attack Pokémon in the forest. They trained in small battles against each other. Ethan, despite not having powers as a Growlithe, learned how to fight as them. He had an unusual strength, agility and instincts.

It was a Pikachu. The boy knew, even before the Pokémon jump off the bush, without perceiving that the danger lurking.

But Lil hasn't attacked and Ethan was surprised that the Growlithe looked at him and not for the yellow mouse, like if waiting for a sign. That was good, meant that Lil supported Ethan's plan and would give his best to act like Pokémon and trainer when needed.

"Very well then. Take him with a Body Slam!"

The Growlithe was quick, but the Pikachu was too and avoided the attack.

"Come on Lil, you know what to do!" Ethan shouted, but Lil just looked impatient." All right, I forgot that we are in training. Do not let it get away! Use Ember!"

The Pikachu got off again and launched a Thunderbolt against the Growlithe.

"Dodge!" Shouted Ethan.

The battle went this way for a few more minutes until the battle was interrupted by a new arrival.

"Look! A trainer playing with a little, helpless Pokémon." Sneered a voice.

Ethan turned and saw another boy, a little older than him, standing there with a cocky smile and accompanied by a Poliwag.

"I'm not plying. Just training." Ethan tried to justify. "You should train sometimes too, instead walk around with this silly grin."

"I don't need to train to beat you. Bet I do it with my eyes closed."

"Instead of your eyes, you should close is your big mouth."

"I challenge you and your Growlithe for a battle against me and my Poliwag."

"I thought you would never ask. You're on, Lil?"

Lil howled in response, excited. The disadvantage of type doesn't matter, all was just fun.

"Ok. Take Down!" Ethan ordered immediately, without waiting for his opponent to react.

Lil attacked, but the Poliwag jumped out of the way in time.

"Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered.

"Water Gun!"

Poliwag's attack not only annulled Lil's, but also hit the fire Pokémon, but don't appeared to have done much effect on the Growlithe.

"Are you okay bro? " Ethan asked worriedly, but Lil was. "Great! So take him So try to get him with a Take Down again!"

"Dodge and use Water Gun!"

"He will not catch us on this again. Defense maneuver Lil!"

Poliwag tried to attack, but the Growlithe was nowhere in sight.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!"

But the Poliwag not saw Lil in time and was hit directly.

"Now use bite and another Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered.

The attacks also hit the target, and with three attacks in a row,Poliwag didn't resist and fainted. Lil ran to his brother.

"Good job Lil. We form a good team."

"I have to admit, you're good." The boy picked up his Poliwag and approached Ethan. "Who are you ?"

"Ethan. I'm from Pallet. This is my brother, Lil. And you?"

"Rory, from Pewter. I have a badge, and you?"

"None. My friends and I arrived here yesterday during the storm and we're going to Pewter."

"You have any other Pokémon?"

"A Shinx, but he is at the Pokémon Center, recovering from an unfriendly battle. And you?"

"A Bulbasaur and a Geodude, beyond my Poliwag. I would like to battle with you again sometime. But next time, I'll win."

"Don't count on this."

The two laughed and Rory walked away, back to the Center, Ethan still prefered walk a little more, it was early to get back.

* * *

**I was going to continue this chapter, but I let it by here to mark the end of my old written part, and the beginning of a new on the next chapter, that I just hope to improve. Next chapter can take a time while I'm orking on The Secret of the Codes and The Magical Core, but I'll try to get it as soon as possible.**


End file.
